Unidos pelo amor, separados pela guerra
by Marry Pierobon
Summary: Bella é princesa de Wyllan e se vê obrigada a regir o reino quando seu irmão Emmett é ferido.Em uma festa ela conhece um misterioso rapaz que lhe encanta com um único olhar.O que ela fará quando descobrir que ele é o único homem o qual não poderia querer?
1. Prógolo

_**Prólogo - Um amor que machuca**_

"Hoje a tristeza é claramente percebida em meus olhos ...

Olhos rasos d'água, maltratados pela dor e pelos tormentos de um amor imperfeito, cheio de remendos e arranhões.

E há quem diga que esse mesmo amor é capaz de vencer os maiores desafios e derrotar qualquer efeito do mal! E o que será de um mal causado pelo próprio amor? Sendo o amor eterno, serei eternamente castigada por todo esse mal?

E por maior que seja esse amor, maior será também a dor que se alastra rapidamente por todo o corpo e sufoca o peito, pisoteando-o e enchendo de mágoas, de rancores...

O amor que vira ódio...

E destrói todo e qualquer sentimento bom que ainda resista a toda essa guerra.

A pessoa a qual foi capaz de amar um dia como ninguém mais amou nessa vida e que cresceu e construiu seu mundo interior inspirada nesse sentimento tão puro, hoje possui um coração rude, rancoroso, enxerga a vida como um castigo e não uma dádiva de Deus...

Amor, sentimento cruel... Invade nossas vidas e sem pedir permissão se hóspeda em nossos corações, nos cativa, floresce e depois vai embora, deixando seus frutos, para que não possamos nos esquecer jamais dele e que sejamos para sempre seus escravos...

Sim, não existe pior castigo do que ser escravo de um amor cruel, que machuca, que maltrata, que entristece...

Um dia desejei ser escrava do amor, mas não desse amor que conheci. De um outro amor, sonhado e desejado por todos. Um amor que não produz lágrimas nem sofrimentos, um amor que faça sorrir e nos sentirmos melhores do que somos, um amor que se faça presente em todos os momentos de nossas vidas, que seja sincero, que não mate, nem morra.

Um amor, talvez, impossível... "


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1 - Conseqüências de uma batalha**_

**Visão do Narrador**

Em um reino muito distante, onde todas as estações do ano era muito bem definidas, vivia uma linda princesa chamada Isabella, ou Bella, como gostava de ser chamada; ela era a princesa do reino Wynlla, era uma moca bonita, com cabelos castanhos, olhos chocolates, um corpo definido e muito bem moldado. Era uma garota calma, não fazia questão de nada muito luxuoso e, mesmo sendo responsabilidade de seu irmão mais velho, Emmett, Bella sempre estava dedicada a cuidar de seu povo.

Emmett era um jovem pouco mais velho que a irmã, tinha o corpo muito musculoso, os cabelos eram curtos e negros como a noite e seus olhos eram do mesmo tom. Era um rapaz inteligente e muito brincalhão; assumirá a responsabilidade de tomar conta do reino quando seu pai, Charlie, faleceu no campo de batalha.

Mesmo jovem, Emmett desempenhava muito bem o papel que era de seu pai; tinha um carinho e uma devoção tão grande quanto o da irmã para com seu povo.

Todo o reino idolatrava os irmãos Swan, respeitavam-nos e confiavam suas vidas neles cegamente, não os viam como seus donos, mais sim como amigos de confiança, e a recíproca, era verdadeira.

Infelizmente, o reino Wynlla estava em guerra com o reino vizinho, o reino de Volterra, dominado pela família Cullen, a muitos e muitos anos atrás esses dois reinos já foram aliados, mas por algum motivo que Bella desconhecia, esses reinos desfizeram sua amizade, e hoje, brigavam entre si para dominar um ao outro.

Bella não gostava das batalhas, ver seu povo sofrer por conta de um ódio que ela nem ao menos sabia quando e como nascera, a magoava. Também a desesperava ver seu irmão ir para o campo de batalha inúmeras vezes, ela temia que lhe acontecesse o mesmo que acontecera com seu amado pai.

Todas as vezes que uma nova batalha começava, Bella se retirava ao tempo, e lá, punha-se a rezar, pedia aos deuses para que seu irmão, e todos os bravos cavaleiros que se unirão a ele nessa luta, voltassem bem.

Era sempre um alivio quando seu irmão voltava são e salvo, mas ela sabia que nem sempre seria desse jeito.

Foi o que aconteceu, quando alguns poucos cavaleiros voltaram do campo de batalha, trazendo seu irmão em uma maca improvisada, mortalmente ferido.

**Visão de Bella**

Eu estava no tempo, de joelhos a rezar pelos bravos guerreiros que haviam partido para a batalha há alguns dias atrás. Era sempre angustiante ver meu irmão partir sem saber se o veria novamente com vida, mas eu tinha fé. Os deuses já haviam me tirado meu amado pai e dado paz a minha querida mãe, eles sabiam que me destruiriam caso levassem meu único irmão também.

Ouvi passos firmes se aproximarem de mim, mas não interrompi minhas preces.

-Eles retornaram, princesa. – a voz de Jasper, o conselheiro real do reino, e amigo intimo da família, interrompeu minhas preces.

Jasper era um rapaz de uma beleza espetacular, tinha um corpo forte, mas não tanto quanto o de meu irmão, seus cabelos era um pouco grandes de um loiro único, seus olhos eram verdes como as matas que cercavam as terras do reino.

No mesmo instante que suas palavras chegaram a meus ouvidos eu interrompi minha oração. Foi um grande alívio ouvir aquela simples frase, virei-me e encontrei o olhar de Jasper, com uma expressão suave de sempre.

-Finalmente! - mal consegui conter minha alegria quando ouvi as palavras dele.

Jasper estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar, aceitei-a e tão logo me coloquei de pé. Fiz menção de sair ao encontro de meu irmão quando Jasper me deteve.

-Espere, princesa. – pediu ele, segurando-me pelo braço. Assustou-me tal atitude, Jasper sempre fora muito sereno e sempre mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas agora, ao que eu podia ver, ele não sorria. Muito pelo contrário, em seu rosto estava um semblante preocupado e triste. – Há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer. – acrescentou ele receosamente.

Imediatamente, toda a alegria que transbordava meu ser transformou-se em preocupação. Algo estava errado eu sabia que estava.

-O que houve, Jasper? – Comecei a temer pela resposta, Jasper diminuiu a distancia entre nós e me abraçou, nesse instante, eu tive absoluta certeza que algo havia acontecido à meu amado irmão. O pânico começou a tomar conta de cada célula do meu corpo, tentei reprimir para mim meu desespero, não queria sofrer antes da hora, talvez eu estivesse sendo precipitada.

-Bella... – a voz de Jasper era rouca, seus olhos já estavam mareados quando ele voltou a me fitar. – O Príncipe Emmett foi gravemente ferido. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, e mesmo sendo a voz aveludada de sempre; para mim, foi como se uma adaga tivesse transpassado meu peito.

Nada conseguiu dizer, ainda estava em choque, perdi meu pai no campo de batalha, e agora, estava prestes a perder meu único irmão da mesma maneira. Meu mundo estava desmoronando, se Emmett morresse nada mais me restaria.

Só percebi que lágrimas silenciosas caiam descontroladamente de meus olhos quando Jasper começou a limpa-las.

-Se acalme princesa, por favor, se acalme. – pediu ele desesperado.

Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa, precisava saber o que havia acontecido com Emm; ele sempre fora um grande guerreiro, saber que agora estava gravemente ferido, lutando pela vida e a morte, era difícil de acreditar.

-O que houve, Jasper? – finalmente consegui forçar as palavras a saírem.

Jasper olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, apertou, gentilmente, meus braços.

-Atacaram-no pelas costas, Bella, ele não tinha como se defender. – Jasper estava tão desorientado quanto eu, ele possuía a mesma idade que Emmett, crescerá com ele, eram irmãos por afinidade. Provavelmente, sentia a mesma dor que eu sentia, compreendia meu desespero. Amava Emmett tanto quanto eu.

Foi um choque maior ainda saber que os guerreiros de Volterra foram tão covardes, por mais que fossem inimigos de guerra a séculos, nenhum guerreiro de Wynlla atacaria o inimigo pelas costas, isso seria um ato sem um pingo de caráter.

-Oh, por Zeus! – Soltei chocada, levei as mãos até a boca para reprimir um soluço, mesmo sendo Jasper a minha frente, alguém que me conhecia como a própria mão, eu não queria parecer fraca. – Como puderam, Jasper, como? – Escondi meu rosto na curvatura do ombro dele para que o mesmo não me visse chorar.

-Foi o ato mais covarde que já vi! – Jasper declarou ao mesmo tempo em que seus braços envolveram os meus, confortando-me; sua voz agora estava repleta de ódio. – Os guerreiros de Volterra não prestam! Jamais faríamos isso com um deles, mesmo que fosse um simples soldado! Quem dirá o rei ou o príncipe de Volterra!

Eu mal escutava a indignação dele, meu mundo estava sem brilho, um buraco se expandia cada vez mais dentro de mim, meu coração estava destruído; mesmo sendo inimigos, como os Cullen tiveram coragem de um ato tão covarde como aquele?Quanto mais pensava, mais me sentia sem chão, eu não era nada sem meu irmão.

Minhas pernas já não eram mais confiáveis, elas acabarão por ceder, e se não fosse por Jasper que segurou, eu teria ido ao chão.

-Princesa, a senhorita está bem? – Jasper se desesperou com meu subido mal-estar. Tão logo, pegou-me nos braços e me conduziu até um sofá próximo.

-O que vou fazer, Jazz? – desabafei olhando para baixo. - Se meu irmão me deixar, nada mais terá sentido. – Fitei-o, seus olhos também transmitiam dor; abracei Jasper com forca, as lágrimas caindo com cada vez mais intensidade, ele correspondeu meu abraço, nele eu pude sentir a compaixão que ele sentia por mim.

-Princesa, se acalme. – Ele afagou meus cabelos. – Nossos melhores médicos estão cuidando do príncipe Emmett, faremos tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance para salva-lo.

Mesmo com tal informação continuei a chorar por mais algum tempo no ombro de meu amigo; quando meus olhos não tinham mais forca para derramar lágrimas, eu soube que era à hora de encarar a realidade e transmitir segurança e esperança aos meus amigos e ao povo de Wynlla, nunca gostei de parecer fraca perante ninguém.

Por fim, levantei a cabeça, encontrei o olhar receoso e preocupado de Jasper e com uma voz decidida e firme declarei:

-Quero vê-lo, Jazz. Por favor, leve-me até meu irmão.

Ele me avaliou por algum tempo, tentando, provavelmente, saber se eu estava em condições de ver Emm no estado em que se encontrava, mas Jazz me amava, eu era como uma irmã mais nova para ele, e ele jamais conseguiria negar-me algo. Era meu melhor amigo.

-Está bem. – ele retirou um lenço do bolso e entregou-me. – Vou levá-la, se voltar a colocar aquele sorriso encantador em seus lábios.

Abri um sorriso fraco, mas sincero; sequei o resquício de lágrimas que ainda estavam por meu rosto, com o lenço oferecido.

-Obrigada, Jazz. – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

Jasper colocou-se de pé com seu rotineiro sorriso nos lábios, ele sabia que me faria sofrer mais se ele estivesse sofrendo; estendeu a mão para ajudar-me a levantar, aceitei a ajuda, então nós dois seguimos silenciosos para o quarto em que meu irmão se encontrava.

**Visão do Narrador**

As terras de Volterra eram governadas pela família Cullen, era um reino repleto de montanhas e florestas, um lugar de uma paisagem excepcional. O rei e a rainha de Volterra, Carlisle e Esme, eram pessoas muito boas, de uma beleza singular, sempre muito devotos ao seu povo.

Carlisle era um homem alto e magro, loiro com os olhos verdes, era extremamente bondoso, mas possuía uma personalidade forte, sempre decidido; era um guerreiro fenomenal, sempre guiava seu povo durante as batalhas contra os inimigos do reino.

Esme, por sua vez, era uma mulher magra e bela, seu corpo era bem definido, sem nenhum exagero, seus cabelos eram ruivos e seus olhos eram de um ocre tão intenso que a tornava mais singular que qualquer outra mulher que o mundo já conhecera; ela era serena e maternal, sempre pensava com coerência, mesmo quando o marido queria agir tomado pelo impulso, seu carinho e dedicação cativavam a todos, sua voz mansa era como música a qualquer ouvido.

Juntos, o rei e a rainha, contraíram um amor puro e intenso, um só tinha olhos para o outro, e desse amor, nasceram seus dois filhos; Edward, o mais velho e Alice, a filha caçula.

O príncipe Edward era um rapaz tão belo quanto os pais, tinha um porte musculoso, mas nada muito exagerado, possuía os cabelos loiro-acinzentados, uma mistura perfeita do ruivo da mãe e o loiro do pai, seus olhos eram ocres, idênticos aos da mãe. Era o rapaz mais belo do reino, e mais cobiçado sendo ele tão belo e herdeiro do trono. Desde pequeno, o pai o educa para que, após sua morte, Edward assuma com dignidade e responsabilidade o trono que lhe é de direito, sem deixar que a ganância e a luxuria ceguem-no, fazendo-o perder o rumo de suas ações.

A princesa Alice, era uma moca miudinha, com o corpo pequeno e frágil, porem nada que a deixasse menos bonita que qualquer um de sua família; seus cabelos eram curtos e ligeiramente escuros, mas ainda sim, graciosos; puxara também, os olhos da mãe, ocres, mas a personalidade vinha do pai; era sempre decidida, tinha um pulso firme, mas sempre usava da persuasão para que as coisas acontecessem a sua maneira, ela sabia que jamais adiantaria bater de frente em qualquer que fosse a situação.

Alice e Edward eram irmãos extremamente unidos, amavam-se incondicionalmente, havia um elo muito forte unindo-os cada dia mais. Edward cuidava da irmã mais do que a si mesmo, sua irmã era seu maior tesouro, sua melhor amiga, sua maior confidente. Alice amava Edward com a mesma intensidade que era amada por ele, ela zelava por ele, deixar de vê-lo um dia que fosse era o pior dos castigos.

A pouco menos de dois anos, o rei Carlisle decidira que era hora de permitir que Edward, fosse para a guerra com ele, para que aprendesse na pratica, como comandar um exército.

O príncipe sempre se dedicou muito em tudo que o pai lhe ensinava, e permitir que lutasse, era a maior honra que o jovem já conquistara.

A princesa Alice, assim como a rainha Esme, nada gostaram dessa nova lição imposta ao príncipe, angustiavam-nas todas as vezes que o jovem saia junto com o pai para lutar.

Agora, Edward já estava com seus dezessete anos, muito bem treinado, Carlisle decidirá então que chegara a hora dele assumir a liderança nas batalhas, esta seria a primeira vez que lutaria no comando, sem seu pai ao lado. Era uma grande honra e ao mesmo tempo, uma grande responsabilidade, tudo deveria sair direito, não podia haver falhas, se não, o direito de comandar o exército lhe seria tirado.

Porém nesta batalha, a única coisa que não podia acontecer, acontecera, um de seus soldados apunhalara o príncipe e herdeiro do trono de Wynlla, pelas costas, impedindo-o de se defender. Este era o ato mais covarde que um guerreiro poderia ter, era a prova viva da falta de caráter, não só do guerreiro, mas também do reino para o qual lutava.

**Visão de Edward**

Eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele, entrei no castelo de Volterra batendo os pés, nervoso. Quem fora o idiota que apunhalara o príncipe de Wynlla pelas costas? Esta era a primeira batalha que eu comandava sem o auxilio de meu pai, o que ele pensaria de mim com um absurdo desses em minha responsabilidade? O que o povo de Volterra pensaria? Eles me veriam com alguém sem caráter, sem honra; não me respeitariam quando eu assumisse o trono.

Caminhei a passos rápidos na direção do salão principal, onde, com quase toda certeza, estariam reunidos meu pai, minha mãe, minha irmã e Jacob, o comandante do exército de Volterra.

Jacob era um homem da mesma idade que eu, moreno, seus cabelos e olhos eram negros como a noite sem luar, seu corpo era musculoso. Era um bom homem, leal, porém, às vezes, muito prepotente, mas tinha um bom coração; tinha também, um espírito guerreiro, fora treinado para ser um soldado desde que largara as fraudas, e hoje, mesmo jovem, era o comandante do exército do reino, um homem de grande confiança da coroa.

Assim que cruzei a primeira porta do castelo, Rosalie, minha criada particular, veio ao meu encontro.

Rosalie era uma moca incrivelmente bela, seus cabelos eram loiros e compridos, seus olhos eram azuis como os céus, seu corpo era muito bem definido, com exageros nos seios e nos quadris, contrastando com a cintura finíssima. Era a moca mais bela do reino de Volterra; era uma boa pessoa quando queria, mas fora criada dentro do castelo desde criança, treinada ainda menina para me servir, e com isso recebeu alguns privilégios a mais que os demais camponeses, por conta disso, às vezes, Rose se mostrava superior aos camponeses.

-Príncipe Edward! – chamou ela, caminhando ao meu encontro. Ignorei-a, eu queria encontrar Jacob, e logo! – Príncipe Edward, por favor, espere! – pediu ela me seguindo. – O senhor esta ferido, deixe-me cuidar dos seus ferimentos primeiro.

-Agora não, Rosalie! – respondi-a de mal grado.

Foi só então que percebi que meu corpo estava cheio de cortes espalhados pelos braços e pelo tórax, mas não liguei, mal sentia a ardência dos cortes, a única coisa que eu queria era naquele momento era uma explicação de Jacob.

Rosalie me seguiu com um pano tentando, inutilmente, cuidar dos ferimentos; continuei a ignorá-la, andando a passos firmes até o salão.

-JACOB! – Gritei arrombando a porta do salão principal.

Como já havia previsto, ali estavam todos reunidos, meus pais em seus tronos, Alice estava sentada em um canto num sofá observando, Jacob estava ajoelhado perante meus pais, provavelmente prestando-lhes contas do que acontecera na batalha.

-Edward! – minha irmã se assustou ao ver meu estado.

Parei na porta e encarei, ainda furioso, Jacob; este encontrou meu olhar aturdido, provavelmente espantado com minha fúria. Rosalie parou um passo atrás de mim e tentou, novamente, cuidar dos cortes que sangravam compulsivamente pelo meu corpo. Aquilo estava me irritando ao extremo, será que ela não entendia que eu não queria que ela cuidasse de mim?

Num ato de fúria, eu virei-me para ela, agarrando-lhe o braço.

-PARE COM ISSO! JÁ DISSE QUE AGORA NÃO!

Ela me olhou assustada, logo seus olhos ficaram mareados, só então percebi o quanto eu havia me excedido. Arrependi-me no mesmo momento da minha atitude grosseira, soltei o braço de Rosalie, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer, felizmente, Alice veio em meu socorro.

-Pode deixar comigo, Rose. – disse minha irmã pegando o pano de Rosalie. – Eu cuido disso, pode ir.

Rosalie olhou para Alice e depois para mim, ainda assustada com minha reação explosiva, em seguida, tentou se recompor, assentiu com a cabeça e saiu.

Observei-a sair então olhei para Alice, ela, obviamente, me repreendia com o olhar, eu sabia que mais tarde eu ouviria um grande sermão dela, enfim, me preocuparia com isso depois. Voltei a encarar Jacob.

-O que foi aquilo? – grunhi começando a me aproximar.

-Príncipe Edward... – Jacob levou um breve momento para responder-me. – Eu não sei como aquilo foi acontecer.

-Como um soldado de Volterra apunhala o governante do reino inimigo? – grunhi aspirado. – Não somos bárbaros! Nenhum guerreiro nosso agiria assim! Lutamos com honra! – eu ainda sentia a raiva percorrendo cada parte do meu corpo.

-Príncipe Edward, eu não sei como isso foi acontecer... – Jacob tentou argumentar, mas eu o impedi.

-Então descubra! – gritei furioso. Eu sabia que Jacob não tinha verdadeiramente culpa, mas eu precisava descontar minha raiva em alguém, e seria nele.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro numa tentativa inútil de me acalmar, tentei pensar com coerência, mas nada me ocorria, o nervosismo estava controlando minhas ações.

-Quem fez isso? – perguntei parando em frente a Jacob.

-Quem...? – Jacob não entendera a pergunta.

-Quem apunhalou Emmett Swan? – repeti a pergunta tentando manter minha voz num tom não muito alto.

-Eu... – Jacob estava visivelmente assustado com meu nervosismo. – Eu não sei, senhor.

-Então descubra! – grunhi semi-serrando os olhos.

-Ah... – Jacob não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade ninguém sabia, dificilmente eu perdia a calma como naquele momento, eu só queria saber quem fora o imbecil. Ele pagaria por envergonhar nosso reino!

Olhei para Jacob, ele continuava no mesmo lugar que antes.

-Por que ainda está aqui? Não vai descobrir quem apunhalou o Swan? – perguntei aspirado, no mesmo segundo, Jacob se levantou e fez reverencia.

-Agora mesmo, senhor. – garantiu ele e se retirou

Observei Jacob ir, a raiva aos poucos foi cedendo e o medo foi tomando seu lugar, meus pais e minha irmã, com certeza, me repreenderiam por minha atitude. Demorei alguns segundos para virar, quando o fiz, lá estavam, todos os rostos que eu temia encontrar. Papai estava com uma expressão zangada, mas algo me dizia que era por conta da batalha e não da minha atitude explosiva com Jacob e Rosalie; mamãe parecia muito preocupa com alguma coisa e Alice estava com uma expressão de fúria misturada com preocupação.

Engoli em seco e me aproximei de meus familiares, dei apenas alguns passos, então uma tontura me atingiu, meu corpo ficou pesado demais, minha vista embaçou, minhas pernas começaram a ceder; eu já podia até sentir a dor do impacto, mas ela não veio. As mãos firmes e suaves de minha irmãzinha me seguraram antes que eu e o chão colidíssemos.

-Papai... – chamou ela nervosa. Sua voz parecia distante, preocupada, baixa... Minha visão foi ficando cada vez mais escura. Algumas pessoas falavam coisas a minha volta, mas eu não conseguia mais distinguir o que era, os ferimentos finalmente estavam me atingindo, a falta de sangue e o cansaço estavam vencendo meu corpo. Então, a escuridão me tomou.

**Visão de Bella**

Adentrei no quarto de Emmett a passos lentos, de braços dados com Jazz, eu tinha medo do que poderia encontrar ali, tinha medo de confirmar meu medo de perder meu irmão.

Assim que o vi, meu coração se rasgou, senti que minha alma começou a derramar, copiosamente, lágrimas de sangue, senti-a ser torturada, dilacerada... Meu irmão estava morrendo.

Emmett estava deitado de bruços, o lençol repleto de sangue, as costas costuradas da melhor maneira possível, sua pele parecia mais branca que o normal, seu rosto estava frágil, sensível, debilitado, ele suava frio. Eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele sentia muita dor, e tentava reprimir esse sentimento, ele sabia que não adiantaria gritar. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu sabia que a consciência pairava sobre ele.

-EMMETT! – Gritei já sentindo meus olhos mareados, desvencilhei-me de Jasper e corri até meu irmão.

-Princesa... – todos os criados disseram em unississo ao me verem, fizeram uma breve reverencia a qual eu ignorei totalmente, eu não estava com cabeça para aquilo, eu não tinha olhos para mais nada.

Joguei-me ao lado de cama, com cuidado, segurei a mão de meu irmão.

-Emmett... – as lágrimas já eram descontroladas. – Emm fale comigo...

Assim que ele reconheceu minha voz, meu irmão abriu os olhos. Seus olhos transmitiam dor, cansaço e até mesmo um pouco de medo.

-Bella... – ele tentou sorrir ao me ver, sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

-Shh.. – pedi colocando levemente o dedo sobre seus lábios. – Não se esforce... Você precisa descansar...

Emm respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por um breve momento e voltou a abri-los.

-Parece que eles finalmente conseguiram me pegar não é? – brincou ele. Como ele era bobo, mesmo a beira da morte ele ainda tinha humor para fazer piada.

-Pare com isso Emm! Sabe que eu não gosto quando você fala desse jeito... – pediu sentindo a amargura e o desespero subindo-me o corpo.

Emmett sorriu brevemente, soltou minha mão e limpou as teimosas lágrimas que caiam por meu rosto.

-Não gosto quando você chora... – comentou ele.

-Desculpe... – pedi limpando as lágrimas e tentando segurar o choro. – Mas o que posso fazer? Vê-lo aqui... – eu não consegui terminar a frase, as lágrimas voltaram a cair, eu era fraca... Eu não deveria estar chorando, principalmente na frente de Emm, ele se sentiria culpado. Enterrei meu rosto na beira da cama e deixei as lágrimas saírem.

-Está tudo bem... Está tudo bem... – ele disse-me tranqüilo, acariciou meus cabelos maternalmente. – Eu estou aqui com você, tudo vai ficar bem...

Eu levantei a cabeça e o encarei, como ele podia estar tão tranqüilo?

Emm estava com uma expressão serena, tranqüila, acolhedora; e ali, naquele rosto, naquele olhar, eu encontrei segurança, meu irmão estava ali, ele estava ali.

-Emm... – comecei a dizer, tentando de alguma maneira me explicar ou dizer alguma palavra de conforto, mas não conseguia.

-Shh... Está tudo bem, maninha... – disse-me ele – Não tente dizer nada, porque você não vai conseguir... – ela sorriu e eu mostrei-lhe a língua como uma criança de cinco anos.

Por mais que as palavras de Emmett tivessem me incomodado, ele estava certo, eu era fraca demais, jamais conseguiria consola-lo; isso era deprimente, frustrante.

Eu continuei a fitar seus olhos e a acariciar sua cabeça, pedindo, sem verbalizar nada, que o mesmo não me deixasse, eu não suportaria se Emm partisse, eu não suportaria mais uma perda em minha vida. Se existisse uma única maneira de eu sofrer ao invés dele, se existisse algum jeito deu partir no lugar dele, eu faria sem pensar duas vezes. Emm era tudo para mim, eu daria minha vida por ele, e o faria com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Bella... – Emmett me tirou de meus devaneios, ele pegou minha mão e a apertou.

-Shh... – pedi num sussurro, a voz dele estava mais fraca agora. – Não se esforce.

-Escute Bella... – ele me ignorou. – Eu... Eu não tenho como continuar a governar o trono nessas condições.

-Você vai ficar bom, Emm! – interrompi-o. – Basta você descansar...

-Bella, cale-te e me escuta! – ele me interrompeu ligeiramente nervoso, fiquei um pouco assustada com a maneira severa que ele havia usado, mas obedeci e coloquei-me a escutar. – Bella, eu estou morrendo... – acabei por estremecer com tais palavras.

-Não diga isso, por favor... – pedi num sussurro.

-Escute minha irmã, eu estou morrendo, somente os Deuses sabem se eu vou ou não conseguir sair dessa... Por isso, preciso lhe pedir um favor, minha irmã. – Emm apertou minha mão, seu olhar transmitia a emoção de suas palavras. – Sei que o que estou prestes a lhe pedir é mais do que tenho o direito, sei que é um fardo muito grande e sei também que tu pagaras um preço muito alto por meu pedido... Mas ainda sim, rogo-lhe para que o faça.

-Tu és meu rei e meu irmão, Emm, - disse-lhe com toda a convicção do mundo. – Peca-me o que quiseres e eu o farei de bom grado...

-Bella, você não entende, o que estou prestes a lhe pedir é um fardo grande demais... Não tenho o direito de pedir... – ele parecia desesperado.

-Apenas peca, Emm, peca e eu o farei... – sorri levemente.

-Bella, preciso que assuma o trono para mim... – Suas palavras foram um choque para mim. – Wyllan não pode ficar sem um governante, Bells, e eu não tenho condições de governar nada... Nem ao menos sabemos se eu vou conseguir sair dessa...

Eu nada conseguia dizer, eu não podia assumir o trono, mesmo que fosse temporário, até meu irmão se recuperar, era um fardo grande demais.

-Emm... Eu... Eu não posso... – as palavras de minha boca saíram mais incrédulas do que deveriam, mas eu estava em choque, eu não podia assumir o trono. – Eu não saberia o que fazer e...

-Bella, - ele me interrompeu. – Nós dois fomos criados para assumir o trono, papai sempre soube que poderia chegar o dia em que eu deixaria este mundo, e também havia a possibilidade deste dia ocorrer antes de você estar casada, não havendo assim um novo rei... – eu sabia que era verdade, fui criada da mesma maneira que Emmett, fui instruída da mesma maneira, para que, se necessário, eu assumisse o trono. – Você tem tanta capacidade do que eu para fazer isso, precisa fazê-lo!

-Emm, eu sempre estudei tudo na teoria! – eu estava desesperada. – Na pratica eu não saberia o que fazer... E se eu tomasse a decisão errada?

Emmett me avaliou por alguns segundos e depois olhou além de mim; virei-me, acompanhando seu olhar, ele olhava para Jasper.

-Jazz lhe ajudará no que for preciso! – declarou Emm finalmente. Voltei a fitar meu irmão, eu estava tão atordoada que não conseguia pensar com coerência, Wyllan era meu amor, meu povo... Eu amava as terras de Wyllan, amava o povo de Wyllan, não suportaria se algo acontecesse a meu reino, como eu poderia assumir a responsabilidade de governá-lo? E se eu levasse nosso reino à ruína? E se eu desapontasse meu povo? E se eu envergonhasse meus ancestrais?

-Bells... – Novamente Emm chamou minha atenção, ele apertou forte a minha mão. – Você conseguirá, sei que sim! Fará o que é certo... Você sempre faz... – ele abriu um sorriso fraco. – Está escrito nas estrelas! Se os Deuses permitiram que eu chegasse a tal ponto, é porque é da vontade deles que você assuma meu lugar...

Emm soltou minha mão e afagou meu rosto, agora ele parecia mais tranqüilo, como se tivesse resolvido seu último assunto pendente, como se agora pudesse descansar em paz sabendo que tudo estava resolvido.

-Faca isso por mim, minha irmã... Faca isso por papai... Faca isso pelo povo de Wyllan! – pediu ele suplicante.

Eu fiquei alguns minutos em silêncio, refletindo sobre tudo aquilo, eu não queria aceitar, pois sabia que isso seria a minha conformação para a morte de meu irmão, mas... Emm tinha razão, era meu dever fazê-lo, era meu destino...

Minhas lágrimas já haviam cessado a essa altura, mas então, uma única e solitária lágrima escorreu por meu rosto e caiu no meu colo... Uma pequena gota, solitária, molhando meu vestido; simbolizando meu destino certo e solitário.

-Se é da vontade dos Deuses... – eu encarei Emm, minha voz era segura, apesar de meu interior estar mais inseguro que a direção dos ventos. - Se é da vontade de meu rei, de meu amado irmão, eu assim o farei...

Emmett sorriu, aliviado, pegou minha mão e beijo-a.

-Obrigado, minha irmã... Sei que você conseguirá... – Emm olhou para Jasper. – Jazz...

Rapidamente Jasper se aproximou e se ajoelhou perante Emm, puro sinal de respeito e devoção.

-Sim, meu senhor? – respondeu ele com a cabeça abaixada, logo a levantou para fitar Emmett.

-Prometa-me que vai ajudar Bella, prometa-me que vai auxiliá-la em tudo que ela precisar, prometa-me que nunca a deixará sozinha... – pediu meu irmão em um tom maternal, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

-Enquanto meu coração bater, senhor, estarei ao lado da princesa Bella, não a deixarei sozinha por um instante se quer, como não fiz até hoje... – jurou Jazz

Emm, estendeu a mão para que Jasper se aproximasse, ele assim o fez, sentou-se ao meu lado. Emmett apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Você é um bom amigo, meu caro, nunca conseguirei agradecer-lhe por tudo que fez e faz por nós.

-Apenas fique bom logo, Emm. – disse-lhe Jazz com um sorriso fraco. – Para então podermos ir caçar juntos, novamente.

Emmett sorriu com essas palavras, a amizade que existia ali era algo muito profundo e intenso, quase tão intenso quanto meu relacionamento com Emm, era algo poderoso, algo de irmãos...

-Farei o possível! – prometeu Emmett, ele parecia cada vez mais fraco, tão logo fechou os olhos. – Agora creio que é melhor vocês irem... Se não me engano, Jazz tem um baile para promover, um baile dedicado a princesa Isabella, a nova governanta de Wyllan...


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - Baile de máscaras

**Visão do Narrador**

Edward Cullen passou alguns dias inconciente devido a profundidade dos ferimentos que sofrera na batalha e a alta perda de sangue causada também pelo conflito com o reino de Wyllan.

Alice, sua querida irmã, não deixou seu lado nem por um instante que fosse, durante os cinco dias que o herdeiro passou desacordado ela permaneceu ali, em seu quarto, ao lado dele. Dormiu em um pequeno sofá e se alimentou no rescinto, só para não ter que perder o irmão de vista. Ela fez questão de cuidar dos curativos de Edward. 

Era atormentante para a jovem princesa ver o querido irmão ali, e por conta disso, todas as vezes que não estava ocupada com algum trabalho manual nos curativos, ela estava orando, pedindo aos deseus que curassem Edward. Mandou suas criadas irem ao tempo da deusa Lakshmi e do deus Bhaga, os quais eram deuses da saúde, e ofertassem oferendas a eles almejando a cura do Principe. 

A rainha, também se via muito angustiada com o estado físico do filho mais velho, mas, para seu completo desgosto, ela tinha obrigações a cumprir e por conta disso, mal podia vê-lo. 

O reino inteiro ficou em alerta, o principe Edward estava muito ferido e eles temiam que algo viesse a acontecer com o herdeiro do trono. No terceiro dia, Alice passou a entrar em desespero, o medo de perder o irmão finalmente a dominara. 

Os dias seguintes foram atormentantes para a jovem princesa, ela esquecera de tudo por conta do irmão. Qualquer pessoa que a visse naqueles dois dias, jamais diriam que era a princesa tão bonita e vaidosa. A pequena princesa deixara de se cuidar, não mais se arrumava, não usava mais as joias, nem suas roupas de luxo, seus cabelos passaram a ficar desgrenhados e mal-cuidados, e em seus olhos formaram-se olheiras arocheadas por conta das noites mal dormidas e dos contantes choros.

Rosalie, a criada de Edward, tentou por muitas vezes acalmar a jovem princesa, mas nada a fazia sair de seus estado de depressão. Foi somente no quinto dia, quando Edward abriu os olhos, que uma sombra de esperança e vida nasceu de novo na princesa de Volterra.

**Visão de Edward  
**  
A escuridão as poucos foi perdendo forças e deixando meu corpo, quanto ela se afastava mais eu consegui sentir a conciencia me envolvendo e com ela, dores em diversos pontos do meu corpo foram se manifestando. A cada segundo, a dor se mostrava pior, forçando-me a querer abrir os olhos para tentar aplacar minha dor. 

Quando finalmente abri meus olhos, encontrei olhos muito familiares a me fitarem, precisei de um minuto para reconhecer aquele olhar, pois mesmo sendo tão conhecido, era um olhar muito mal-tratado, muito judiado, cansado, olheiras tomavam conta de toda extensão daquele olhar ocre penetrante. Era Alice. 

-Graças aos Deuses você acordou! – suspirou ela em alivio, rapidamente jogou seus braço sobre mim, numa tentativa de abraço. 

-Mas o que...? – eu me senti perdido, porque Alice parecia tão mal-tratada? Por que ela parecia desesperada? Por que eu sentia tanta dor? 

Rapidamente comecei a sentir minha camisa molhada, só então ouvi os soluços baixos de minha irmã. Alice chorava. Afastei-a rapidamente para poder encontrar seu olhar. 

-Por que estais chorando, Lice? – perguntei angustiado, não suportava ver minha irmã naquele estado. 

-Pensei que fosse perde-lo. – respondeu ela num sussurro, as lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto judiado. 

-Do que estais falando, mulher? – eu fiquei aturdido com sua afirmação, por que Alice pensou que eu fosse morrer? 

-Não lembras? – perguntou ela num sussurro, sua voz era cansada. Foi só então que percebi verdadeiramente o quão debilitada estava minha irmã. Avaliei-a com cautela, ela estava visivelmente mal-tratada, seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado e descuidado, como nunca havia visto, não usava jóias, coisa que eu nunca havia presenciado também, seu olhar era cansado, como se não dormisse a dias. Sua voz era falha, seus olhos vermelhos como se chorasse a todo tempo. Ela não possuia um sorriso nos lábios, coisa que era muito anormal vindo dela. 

-Lice, o que lhe aconteceu? – perguntei alarmado.

Seria possível que alguém tivesse a coragem de encostar um dedo que fosse em minha irmã? 

-O que ME aconteceu? – repetiu ela conturbada. Sua face logo se transformou em furia. – VOCÊ quase morre e está preocupado COMIGO? – a voz dela era descrente. 

-Do que esta falando? – perguntei sem consegui acompanhar a linha de raciocinio dela. 

-Edward... – Ela pegou minha mão e me ajudou a sentar. – Olhe para você. – Fiz o que ela mandou e percebi meu corpo cheio de ataduras e cicatrizes. – Não se lembra da última batalha? A batalha em que Emmett Swan foi apunhalado pelas costas por um de nossos soldados? 

Precisei de alguns segundos para conseguir entender do que Alice falava, então, as imagens da batalha e minha discução com Jacob vieram de uma vez só em forma de mil fashs diferentes. 

-Inferno! – gritei asperádo, meu corpo reagiu de imediato a meu esforço, arrancando-me um gemido de dor. Prontamente Alice me forçou a deitar na cama. 

-Você ainda está muito fraco, Ed. – disse ela acomodando-me melhor. – Desncanse por favor. 

-Como está o herdeiro do trono de Wyllan? – perguntei serio. Se aquele desgraçado morresse eu estava perdido. 

Alice me avaliou por algum tempo, temorosa em responder. Sem perceber o que fazia, peguei-a pelos braços e a chaqualhei. 

-Diga-ma Alice! – esbravejei. Vi lágrimas brotarem no rosto de minha irmã, imediatamente a soltei, porcaria, eu a havia machucado. – Desculpe, Lice, me perdoe. – pedi desesperado. Como tive coragem de fazer isso? 

Ela baixou a cabeça e negou. 

-Não, não tem problema. – sussurrou ela, deu um leve suspiro e voltou a me fitar. – Ninguém sabe o estado de Emmett Swan, mas a irmã dele está assumindo o trono...  
Se ela estava assumindo o trono isso queria dizer que... Ahh não! RAIOS! 

-Ele faleceu? – perguntei desesperado. 

-Ninguém sabe, Ed, ninguém sabe... – Alice exitou por um breve momento e continuou. – Mas haverá um baile de máscaras, no final da semana, em homenagem a princesa de Wyllan...

Fechei os olhos e ponderei tudo aquilo por um minuto, se Emmett Swan estivesse morto seria minha ruina, meu povo me despresaria. Eu precisava saber, precisava ter certeza de que ele estava vivo. E só havia uma maneira de fazer isso. 

-Então muito bem... – declarei abrindo os olhos novamente. – Eu irei a este baile.

**Visão do narrador**

No reino de Wyllan, o povo se mobilizou em prol do baile que oficiolizaria a princesa Isabella como governante do reino. Ninguém sabia ao certo qual era o estado de principe Emmett, afinal, as únicas pessoas que tinham acesso ao quarto do principe eram sua irmã, a princesa; o conselheiro real, Jasper e aos médicos. 

A princesa e o conselheiro acharam mais prudente manter em sigilo o estado de Emmett, não queriam que nada criasse mais tensão reino e muito menos mais estress para o enfermo. 

Jasper passou todos os dias ocupado com os preparativos do baile, mas sempre atento a cada atitude da princesa; por mais que a jovem se mostrasse forte e competente para todas as tarefas reais, o conselheiro sabia bem que tudo aquilo não passava de uma máscara. 

Jasper, melhor do que qualquer outro, sabia que a princesa era muito sensivel, e nunca se recuperou totalmente pela perda dos pais, sabia também que Emmett era o único sentindo em sua vida, que caso o principe viesse a falecer, os Deuses acabariam por levar junto a princesa, ela não suportaria uma nova perda. O irnão era tudo que a moça tinha. 

A princesa se manteve firme, durante todos os dias, dedicada a todas as tarefas que exigiam sua atenção; passou grande segurança a seu povo, mostrando-lhes que mesmo com o herdeiro sem condições de regir o reino, ela o faria, com a mesma competencia e com mais graciosidade e delicadeza que o irmão. 

Ela tentou ao máximo esconder o quão destruida estava, não deixava transparecer para ninguém como estava sofrendo e como estava esgotada. Até mesmo na frente de Jasper ela se mantinha forte, mas ambos sabiam que ela não conseguia engana-lo. Mesmo assim, ela evitava se quer desmanchar o sorriso sereno e teatral que carregava nos lábios na frente do conselheiro que era como um irmão para ela.

Todas as noites, a princesa se recolhia ao quarto de Emmett para zelar por seu sono e ali, e somente ali, onde ninguém veria sua fraqueza, ela se permitia ser fraca, se permitia derramar lágrimas, silênciosas, mas ainda sim lágrimas de puro cansaço e desespero. 

Os dias assim se passaram, e rapidamente o dia do esperado baile chegara.

**Visão de Bella  
**  
Eu estava em frente ao espelho, observando as criadas terminarem os últimos ajustes de meu vestido, meu cabelo estava pronto, parcialmente preso, deixando os cachos caírem sobre meus ombros, o vestido era branco e delicado, mas fiz questão de amarrar uma fita preta em minha cintura, simbolizando a dor que sentia por Emmett estar no estado em que estava. 

Perdi-me observando meu reflexo no espelho, eu não concordava com aquela festa, eu não concordava em celebrar minha atual posição, eu não queria nada daquilo, eu não queria assumir o trono, não queria festejar isso; por todos os deuses, Emmett estava entre a vida e a morte e nós estávamos celebrando? Isso era muito cruel... 

-Está linda! – a voz suave de Jasper tirou-me de meus devaneios, olhei para o espelho e o vi parado no batente da porta, com seu costumeiro sorriso nos lábios, trajava uma veste de gala azul marinho, no rosto, uma máscara preta magnífica. Trazia consigo um pequeno embrulho. 

Sorri levemente para ele e acenei levemente com a cabeça para as criadas, elas se retiraram. Jasper se aproximou ao mesmo tempo em que me virei. 

-Você está encantadora, princesa. – ele beijou minha mão. Sorri tristemente. 

-Obrigada, você também está muito elegante. – ele sorriu amavelmente e me estendeu o embrulho. 

-Obrigado, princesa. – uma leve pausa enquanto eu pegava o pacote e começava a abri-lo. – Para que fique perfeita. – era minha mascara, tapava apenas a região de meus olhos, toda preta, trabalhada com prata e diamantes, era deslumbrante. – Posso? – pediu ele, automaticamente me virei e ele a amarrou em meu rosto. 

-Eu não quero nada disso Jazz. – confessei suspirando. - Não está certo comemorarmos enquanto Emm... – não consegui terminar a frase, senti as lágrimas chegando eu não poderia ser fraca. 

Jasper apoiou suas mãos em meus ombros em sinal de compaixão. – Entendo como se sente, princesa; mas é o costume, sabe disso. – ele tomou meu queixo e meu forçou a olhá-lo. – Seu irmão gostaria que seguíssemos os costumes.

Derrotada, assenti, eu sabia que Jaz tinha razão, eu apenas achava tão errado celebrar em meio a tanta dor. Jasper me virou de frente para o espelho e sussurrou em meu ouvido. 

-Veja, princesa. Observe-se. A senhorita precisa estar tão composta quanto está bela, precisa passar segurança ao seu povo; eles dependem de você. Mostre a seu povo o quanto os ama e que se doará de corpo e alma por eles. É isso que seus pais e seu irmão esperam de você, Bella. 

Uma única e solitária lágrima escorreu por meus olhos, Jasper estava certo, como sempre esteve, mas desta vez, suas palavras cravaram como fogo dentro de mim, marcaram-me intensamente. Eu era do povo. Eu vivia para protegê-lo e guiá-lo, assim como foi por toda a linhagem real. Eu tinha um dever a cumprir e não poderia falhar. 

Jasper amavelmente me virou para de fronte a si e limpou a solitária lágrima que escorreu por meu rosto e sorriu, ele sabia que havia conseguido me fazer compreender a importância de meu dever. 

-Sei que conseguirá, princesa. Está no seu sangue ser uma pessoa honrada e guerreira! – sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta; abracei-o, feliz por perceber que não estaria sozinha nessa difícil caminhada, Jasper estaria comigo, como sempre estivera. 

-Obrigada, Jazz. – falei quando nos separamos. – Você é o melhor conselheiro do mundo. 

Seu sorriso foi radiante. – Obrigado, princesa; significa muito para mim. 

Sorri novamente, Jasper era único. Ele estendeu-me o braço. – Vamos? 

Suspirei frustrada. – Tenho mesmo que ir? – resmunguei manhosa. – Aposto que nem sentirão minha falta! 

Jasper riu abertamente. – Venha, princesa, será mais rápido do que imagina e eu estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo. 

Eu sabia que não havia escapatória, eu precisava ir, frustrada, suspirei e aceitei o braço de Jasper, era hora de fazer jus ao nome Swan. Em silêncio, caminhamos para o salão onde ocorria o baile.

**Visão do narrador  
**  
O salão estava deslumbrante, iluminado a base de velas, decorado com tecidos finos, a mobilha era da melhor qualidade, toda trabalhada em ouro, prata, diamantes e pedras preciosas. Ali se encontravam todos membros da corte, toda a elite de Wyllan estava presente; as damas trajavam vestidos majestosos e exuberantes, os cavalheiros usavam trajes finos em maioria, combinando com sua acompanhante, todos estavam mascarados. 

O salão estava lotado, contudo ninguém dançava, era de costume esperar pela primeira dama para se dar inicio a valsa. Todos comentavam a falta de notícias do príncipe Emmett e principalmente o fato da princesa assumir o trono; era algo louvável, mas o carisma para com o príncipe ainda era grande e aceitar a idéia de não tê-lo mais como guia perturbava muitos. 

Como foi prometido, o príncipe de Volterra havia conseguido se infiltrar na festa, ninguém o reconheceria ali, não haveria muitos guerreiros ali para saber qual era a aparência de Edward, e mesmo que houvesse, ele se encontrava irreconhecível em seu magnífico traje de gala vermelho e seu rosto estava coberto por uma bonita, porém discreta, máscara branca, mesmo sendo um príncipe, ele não poderia demonstrar extravagância, pois chamaria a atenção e com isso seria descoberto. 

O príncipe inimigo procurou não chamar a atenção, circulou pelo salão se falar com ninguém em especifico, tentou ouvir as conversas que envolviam o príncipe de Wyllan para saber seu estado de saúde, quanto antes descobrisse, mais cedo poderia sair dali.

**Visão de Edward  
**  
A festa estava deslumbrante, os rumores sobre os bailes de Wyllan eram reais, tudo estava digno dos Deuses do Olimpo, Wyllan realmente era um reino extravagante. 

Caminhei por entre os convidados lentamente, ataduras e feridas abertas ainda se faziam presente por debaixo de minhas veste, em teoria, eu devirá estar me recuperando, mas meus deveres como príncipe, ou talvez, muito mais que isso, meus deveres como homem honrado clamavam por mim, os machucados ainda incomodavam e limitavam minha locomoção, mas tentei disfarçar. 

Era diferente estar ali, como mais um, sem ninguém observando-o ou a bajular, eu era apenas mais um "bajulador" da coroa de Wyllan e precisava manter as aparências, seria muito estranho me curvar perante alguém que não fosse meu pai, mas era preciso. 

Tentei descobrir como estava o estado de saúde de Emmett Swan, mas parecia que todos estavam tão as escuras quanto eu, isso me perturbou, eu não podia, nem mesmo queria ficar muito tempo ali, era perigoso e arriscado, sem falar no fato de Alice estar furiosa comigo por estar aqui e meus pais nem terem consciência de onde estou. Mas era meu reinado que estava em jogo, minha honra, eu precisava me assegurar que o ato abominável de um dos meus soldados não tivesse sido fatal. 

A música lenta parou de soar ao ambiente, e todos logo se calaram voltando-se para as escadas centrais, igualei-me aos demais, ao que parecia, a realeza havia chegado. Contudo, o que aconteceria a seguir, mudou totalmente o curso de minha vida, eu nunca imaginei que não estaria preparado para alguma situação, mas aquela, eu com certeza não estava.

Eu nunca havia visto uma deusa ou uma ninfa, mas ali, descendo aquelas escadas, certamente estava uma, seus cabelos eram castanho-vivos, levemente ondulados, visivelmente macios, sua pele cálida e frágil misturava-se ao vestido igualmente branco, seu corpo era moldado, levemente exagerados nos pontos certo, nada vulgar ou extravagante, mas sim certeiro para enfeitiçar qualquer homem. 

Seus lábios ligeiramente carnudos, uma máscara escondia a delicadeza de seu rosto, mas seus olhos, ainda visíveis, achocolatados, intensos, penetrantes, misteriosos, ingênuos, um brilho único, nunca antes visto por mim. Descendo as escadas seguia a princesa de Wyllan, Isabella Swan.

Grandiosa e graciosa, a princesa de Wyllan desceu todos os degraus, sobre os olhares atentos e carinhosos de toda a corte, eu me vi hipnotisado pela jovem, por sua beleza, por sua grandiosidade natural. Isabella Swan foi a primeira a fazer algo dentro de mim se aquecer e um sentimento novo florescer.

Acompanhei cada passo, cada leve momento que a jovem fez pela escada onde, ao seu final, aceitou a mão de um homem loiro, naturalmente mascarado, contudo suas vestes denunciavam sua posição, aquele era o conselheiro real.

Estive tão absorvido naquela jovem e porque não dizer tão frustado? Ela era a única jovem a quem eu jamais poderia admirar ou simpatisar... Ter qualquer outro vínculo que não fosse o ódio por ela... Isso parecia tão errado, tão incoerente... Como posso odiar um anjo? Sim, diante dos meus olhos só poderia ser uma anjo... Cada traço, cada minimo detalhe era perfeito.

Meu deslumbre foi tamanho que mal lembrei-me de quem era e onde estava, as pessoas a minha volta se curvaram diante da jovem, imitei-os tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto era diferente para mim fazer aquilo. Permaneci curvado enquanto todos o faziam e ao que parecia, ele não tinham a intensão de se levantar tão cedo.

-Estamos aqui hoje para saldar nossa nova governanta. – uma voz firme e forte anunciou, pelo canto do olho percebi ser o homem que partilhava o braço com a princesa. – Os deuses assim decidiram, e cabe a nós honrarmos sua vontade entregando nossas vidas nas mãos da princesa Isabella! – ele fez uma breve pausa. – Assim como nosso falecido rei nos protegeu... Assim como nosso amado principe lutou por nós... Eu sei que nossa querida princesa nos regerá!

-Saldem a Princesa Isabella! A nova governante de Wyllan! – Gritou ele por fim. Todos se levantaram clamando vivas a princesa. Um serviçal apareceu, ajoelhando-se frente os dois, em suas mãos estava uma almofada com um anel, provavelmente o anel de Wyllan, o conselheiro tomou o anel e colocou no dedo da princesa em seguida beijou-lhe a mão, dizendo algo que não consegui escutar.

Diferente de Volterra, ali parecia costume o novo governante não se pronunciar. Isso me pareceu equivocado... Afinal, o novo governante deve passar confiança a seu povo, mostrar-lhe o quanto o amaria. Mas ali, parecia não ser necessário esse proclama, todos já pareciam entender. Com um gesto vindo do conselheiro a música começou a tocar e novamente todos se calaram, abrindo um grande espaço no salão. Princesa e conselheiro se dirigiram para o centro do salão, começando tão logo a valsar.

Durante todo o primeiro período, ninguém mais dançou, a pista foi apenas da princesa e seu acompanhante, mesmo de longe, era possível ver que conversavam e em alguns momentos, ele lhe falava coisas suaves que a faziam rir, algo simplesmente encantador, deslumbrante, e sem nem mesmo perceber, eu me peguei querendo ser o responsável por aqueles sorriso majestosos.

Eu sabia que isso não era correto, sabia que me aproximar seria no mínimo algo tolo, contudo eu não podia evitar, aquela dama hipnotisava-me, e mesmo sabendo que eu mentia para mim mesmo, jurei que me aproximaria apenas para tentar descobrir o estado de saúde de seu irmão, eu apenas não sabia como fazer isso.

Quando o segundo período inicio-se novos casais começaram a valsar, contudo, um novo fato surgiu, diferente das terras de Volterra, aqui os cavalheiros tinham a honra de valsar com a realeza. Tomado pelo impulso e sem medir as consequências, quando o terceiro período estava para iniciar-se eu me aproximei.

Parei em frente a princesa e, imitando o cavalheiro anterior, ajolhei uma perna e me curvei, estendendo a mão. – Princesa, me daria esta honra? – ansia da espera tornou-se angustiante e eu nem mesmo sabia compreender o porquê.

Um choque percorreu meu corpo quando senti aquela mão enluvada e tocar-me, aceitando meu convite, levantei-me e me posicionei frente a ela, esperando o terceiro período iniciar.

Seu olhos era de uma intensidade magnífica, um tom nunca antes visto por mim, sua pele era tão cálida, tão perfeita, sem falhas, macia... Seus cabelos... Eu me perdi naquele momento, sme saber se um dia, conseguiria me encontrar novamente.


	4. Chapter 3

**Visão do narrador**

Frente a frente se encontravam o principe e a princesa de reinos inimigos, ninguém nem mesmo tinha consciência disso, em verdade, nem mesmo a princesa tinha, apenas ele... O principe sabia o quão proibido aquele momento se fazia, mas nada fez para encerrá-lo. E então, um se tornou pelo outro, nada mais existia em volta, nada mais importava...

Ela possuia a paz que ele sempre buscou... Ele possuía todo o calor que ela nunca acreditor ser possível existir. E ali, como amigos, como amantes... Como fieis um ao outro, eles valsaram, a música mal se fazia presente, as pessoas não mais existiam, tudo se tornou vazio... Fluturaram por cima das nuvens, dançaram as vistas de um arco-íris exclusivo, o brilho do sol os aqueceu como nunca aqueceu a ninguém. Eles se fizeram um com apenas uma dança.

Os convidados não se atentavam muito, era apenas mais um nobre máscarado a valsar com sua princesa, nem mesmo o casal real percebia ser alvo da atenção de alguém, contudo, existia alguém atento a cada mínimo movimento da princesa, e seus olhos estavam atento ao misterioso rapaz a lhe tomar em seus braços; sua mente e seus funcionários trabalham frenéticamente a fim de descobrir a origem do jovem loiro-acinzentado.

Mantendo a promeça que fez ao principe afastado de suas funções, e honrando o amor fraternal que devotava a moça, qualquer um que se aproximasse da jovem governante seria cuidadosamente vigiádo e avaliado pelo concelheiro.

**Visão de Bella**

Com cuidado e delicadeza, como se eu fosse frágil, prestes a quebrar a qualquer instante, aquele jovem misterioso tomou-me para valsar. Meu olhar caiu sobre o dele e não mais se desviou, algo diferente e único emanava daquele rapaz hipnotizando-me; seu toque era macio e levemente gélido, fazendo com que meu corpo se arrepiasse com seu toque, como se uma força maior nos atraisse, impedindo qualquer resquício de desejo de afastar-me.

Aquele loiro-acinzentado misterioso mecheu deu ma maneira muito singular comigo, e eu me vi mergulhada em águas profundas e desconhecidas sem ter certeza que conseguiria emergir novamente.

Valsamos por alguns instantes em silêncio, sem que nossos olhar se perdesse um único momento, eu tinha certeza nunca tê-lo visto antes, eu jamais esqueceria alguém como ele, mas isso não me importava, meu coração acelerado me dizia para desistir de deixar que meu racional agisse sobre mim.

-Quem é você? – perguntei quebrando nosso silêncio. – Creio nunca tê-lo visto antes.

O jovem me sorriu, um sorriso que arrancou-me o ar e criou um calor estranho dentro do meu peito. – Nesta festa nós não devemos dizer nossos nomes, Princesa. – declarou ele, sua voz se igualando a lira de um doce anjo.

Sorri em resposta. – Tem razão. – concordei calmamente. – Contudo, acredito que não costumas comparecer a nossos bailes. – a impulsividade tomava conta de mim, era até mesmo indelicado preciosar o rapaz, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar.

Um sorriso torto se formou nos olhos do mascarado a minha frente, uma nova pontada misteriosa acertou meu coração. – Realmente. – concordou ele. – Não costumo.

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre nós, a música ao fundo ainda podia ser ouvida, as pessoas a nossa volta bailavam como meros borrões, nada mais se vazia realmente presente a não ser ele.

-Creio que presido transmitir meus sentimentos... – sua voz suave quebrou nosso silêncio. – Pela tragédia com o Principe Emmett. – suas palavras fizeram meu corpo estremecer, meus pés pareceram tocar o chão novamente e eu retornei a dura realidade. Sem mais condições para bailar eu parei, sem ao menos me preocupar se o período havia ou não se encerrado.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu me vi forçada a desviar o olhar para não transparecer minha fraqueza. – Obrigada... – sussurrei amargamente, de repente me senti sufocada naquele lugar, aquela sentação de infundamento para o evento atingiu-me em cheio, eu não era mais forte para permanecer ali. Comemorar meu governo era o mesmo que se alegrar perante a enfermidade de Emmett. – Perdoe-me a indelicadesa, mas preciso me ausentar... – sem nem mesmo ouvir a resposta do jovem misterioso me retirei para uma das sacadas do salão a fim de ar fresco.

Em meio ao trajeto, senti as mãos carinhosas de Jasper acolherem-me. – Princesa... – foi tudo que ele disse pois declinei seu carinho.

– Preciso apenas de um minuto, Jazz... – pedi me afastando. Eu não queria seu conforto, precisava desesperadamente sentir a dor correndo em minhas veias para que talvez assim, eu pudesse me perdoar por meu ultraje.

Como pude esquecer-me de Emmett? Como pude deixar um homem desconhecido tormar-me a mente, mesmo que por breves segundos...? Emm era meu amado irmão e meu rei, meus pensamentos e minhas ações deveriam estar apenas voltadas para ele. Alegrar-me enquanto meu senhor estava a sorte dos deuses era um crime sem perdão...

Fechei os olhos com a mesma força que minhas mãos seguraram as grades da sacada, eu era um monstro... Jamais me perdoaria por ter sido tão indiferente perante ao homem mais importante de minha vida.

**Visão Narrador**

A princesa se refugiou na pequena sacada do salão, incapaz de estruturar novamente para retornar a festa, seu coração estava devastado agora que a realidade voltou a nominá-la, seu início de conto de fadas se desfizera, e seu mundo novamente se acinzentou.

O jovem príncipe, confuso com o súbito abatimento da princesa, ficou momentaneamente estático e no salão sozinho ficou, contudo, bastou ver o conselheiro seguir a jovem dama para compreender que ao estava errado. Adiantou-se e tão logo chegou a sacada, dispensando com um simples gesto a intervenção do conselheiro. Edward não tinha idéia do que fizera para causar tristeza a linda princesa, mais sabia que precisava eliminá-la rapidamente.

O conselheiro pensou em ignorar o pedido silencioso do misterioso cavaleiro e não intervir, mas bastou olhar naqueles olhos dourados do estranho a sua frente para compreender que apenas o bem o jovem queria para a princesa.

**POV Edward**

Hesitei, sem saber ao certo se deveria ou não me aproximar, contudo, meu desejo em sanar o mais breve possível a dor da princesa de Wyllan se fez mais forte e extingui a curta distancia entre nós.

Ela estava em outro lugar, longe dali, nem mesmo se deu conta de minha presença, sua mão tocava-lhe o coração com pesar, a dor e a angustia que emanavam da linda moça eram intensos e grandiosos, quase palpáveis, fazendo com que minha ânsia por extinguir tal sentimento cessasse o quanto antes.

Seus soluços contidos partiram meu coração, como pude ferir uma criatura tão doce? Que mal fez ela para merecer qualquer tipo de sofrimento? Que direito tinha eu de merecer uma única lágrima de uma ninfa?

-Princesa... – chamei-a ao mesmo momento em que me ajoelhava e estendia-lhe um lenço, contudo meu olhar sempre esteve fixo na princesa.- Por favor não chore... – supliquei quando a dama virou-se surpresa com minha presença. Por um instante ela ficou apenas a fitar-me sem conseguir reagir, contudo seu terno choro havia cessado. – O sorriso fica melhor em seus lábios. – sorrio tolamente, mesmo sabendo que eu jamais deveria estar ali com aquela jovem.

Um sorriso gracioso surgiu nos lábios da moça, aceitou meu lenço e secou, graciosamente, o resquício de lágrimas. Levantei-me. – Perdoe-me por entristecê-la, nunca tive tal intenção. – A princesa negou com a cabeça.

-Não tens culpa. – Ouvi-la garantir que sua dor não era de minha responsabilidade fez com que um grande peso saísse de minhas costas, embora a culpa ainda me dominasse. – Eu apenas... – ela fechou os olhos, degustando de seu sofrimento, permitindo que seus medos a dominassem.

Ousadamente, toquei-lhe a mão, desesperado para arrancar-lhe o maldoso sofrimento, encorajando-a a desabafar suas angustias, eu seria seu ombro amigo, eu lhe seria o sustento em sua dor, eu seria o que ela mais precisasse, eu seria tudo, eu seria nada... Desde que a jovem princesa pudesse viver sem mais lágrimas.

A jovem Swan encarou-me, buscando algo dentro de meus olhos, talvez tentando enxergar minha alma; eu lhe permiti vagar, não importava mais quem era o que tudo aquilo representava, Isabella Swan teria tudo que quisesse de mim.

–Eu apenas sofro pelo estado de meu irmão... – declarou ela por fim, fazendo com que um frio tomasse meu coração, relembrando-me que aquele não era meu lugar, que aquela dama nunca poderia me dirigir um único sorriso, que aquele momento era proibido pelos Deuses e meu único objetivo era estar ciente do paradeiro do herdeiro de Wyllan.

-O... príncipe Emmett, há de melhorar, - garanti-lhe, mais para mim do que ela, fechei meus olhos e degustei do medo de um reino. – Os Deuses são justos.

A princesa voltou a se apoiar na sacada, de costas para mim. – Os médicos não sabem se ele conseguira sobreviver ao ferimento. – contou-me fazendo com que uma onda de pânico corresse por minhas veias tanto quanto meu sangue.

-Então devemos orar aos Deuses lembrando-lhe do que o príncipe representa para nós. – consegui dizer sem quebrar a frase, contudo, eu precisava partir, a vertigem e o cansaço abatiam-me, Alice deveria estar surtando e eu realmente precisava orar, Emmett Swan não podia falecer, seria minha ruína e o que seria da jovem princesa?

Bastava olhá-la para saber que o amor devotado ao irmão era tão intenso quanto o meu com Alice, o que faria eu se minha irmã caísse nas trevas de Hades? Eu enlouqueceria... Um aperto no peito me sufocou, sabendo que eu era responsável pelo sofrimento do anjo sem asas a minha frente.

Degustei de culpa pelo fardo da responsabilidade de retirar a vida de um homem... Quantos eu não matei? Quantos meu exercito não matou? Quantas mulheres choraram em desespero o luto de seus maridos? Quantas crianças cresceram sem a disciplina de um pai por minha causa? Sim... Era hora de partir, antes que eu sucumbisse ao desespero da culpa que dominava cada vez com mais intensidade meu ser.

-Princesa... – chamei-a novamente me ajoelhando perante a dama. Ela se virou, encarando-me aturdida. – Rogo para que me perdoe, contudo precisarei partir; esperam por mim...

Um raio rápido de um sentimento obscuro transpassou os olhos de Isabella, almejei para que fosse desapontamento por minha partida, mas não podia me iludir, provavelmente ela mal se lembraria de mim na manhã seguinte e talvez fosse melhor assim. – Oh... Bem, que os Deuses acompanhem-te, misterioso cavaleiro. – Um calor percorreu meu coração ao ouvir sua benção sobre mim, ciente que eu estaria protegido com ela.

-E estejam contigo, Princesa. – respondi sorrindo e me levantei, fiz uma breve mensura e me virei para partir, sofrendo com a idéia de deixá-la, contudo sua doce voz me parou.

-Não me dirás nem mesmo teu nome, nobre cavaleiro? – insistiu ela, ansiosa por minha resposta, meu ser se aqueceu ao vê-la necessitada de alguma informação minha, contudo se ela soubesse a verdade me odiaria...

-Meu nome é Edward; Princesa. – respondi apenas o primeiro nome, esperando para que não houvesse mal algum nisso, fiz uma breve mensura e novamente comecei a me afastar, não mais que dois passos nos separaram até que sua voz harmônica clamar por mim novamente.

-Vê-lo-ei novamente, Sr. Edward? – não pude deixar de sorrir, ela queria ver-me novamente. Eu não poderia aceitar, não era certo, éramos proibidos, duas almas separadas pelos Deuses desde o nascimento. Eu deveria negar. Eu deveria sumir. Esquecê-la. Apagá-la de minhas lembranças. Eu deveria me afastar, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria.

Isabella Swan se fizera um vício logo no primeiro olhar, aprisionara meu coração no primeiro toque, fizera-me seu escravo sem me dar o direito de escolha; eu poderia mentir a mim mesmo, e jurar nunca mais pensar na dama, mas os Deuses sabiam a calunia que seria e o quão fraco eu seria.

-Voltarei em breve, Princesa. – prometi e parti de vez, sabendo que o mais cedo possível eu estaria a vigiá-la, mesmo que de longe indo contra tudo que meu pai um dia me ensinou e consciente da ruína que isso poderia levar, não só a mim, mas toda Volterra.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 – Receios e dores**_

**Visão do Narrador**

Logo após o misterioso Edward deixar o baile, a princesa de Wyllan se recolheu, primeiramente para o quarto do irmão, certificar-se de seu estado, em sequência para seus aposentos.

Ela dispensou sua criada desejando desfrutar de alguns instantes sozinha, perdida nas lembranças do misterioso cavalheiro, incapaz de segurar suspiros e imaginá-lo atrás de si quando olha para seu reflexo no espelho.

Foram tão poucos instantes, não passaram de rápidos minutos, mas fora suficientes para mexer de maneira irrevogável com o coração da jovem princesa. Ela não sabia ainda denominar o que mudara dentro de si, mas sabia que fosse o que fosse ela cultivaria aquele sentimento porque, bom ou ruim ele traria o misterioso Edward mais próximo de si.

**Visão de Bella**

Em frente ao espelho eu desmanchava o arranjo feio em meus cabelos, uma delicada canção escapava por meus lábios e um sorriso se fazia permanente em meu rosto. Minha mente relembrava-me com a maior riqueza de detalhes cada instante da presença de Edward. Como pudera eu nunca tê-lo reparado antes? O que este moço possuía de tão majestoso para conseguir arrancar-me de minha realidade?

Indagações inúteis, pois talvez jamais teria tais respostas, talvez eu nem mesmo as quisesse realmente, não importava, nada mais importava. Meu corpo se sentia vivo e a ânsia por um novo encontro com Edward vazava por minhas veias. Aquele olhar... Aquela voz... Aquele cheiro... Bastava a lembrança para que meu corpo reagisse com estranhos arrepios. ...Edward...

Leves batidas na porta fizeram-me despertar daquele mar de deliciosas lembranças. Pousei a escova sobre a mesa e vesti meu roupão por cima de minha camisola. – Pois não? – perguntei ainda com a porta fechada.

-Sou eu, princesa. – a voz tranqüila de Jasper soou do outro lado da porta, abri a mesma. – Desculpe-me importuná-la tal hora, princesa. – desculpou-se ele com uma mensura, desdenhei o gesto com um breve aceno com a mão. Algumas vezes Jasper parecia não compreender que eu tinha-o como um irmão e dava-lhe tal liberdade.

-Bobagem. – Um sorriso terno apossou-se de meus lábios, tomei meu lugar frente a lareira convidando o conselheiro a sentar-se a minha frente. – Algo que devo o ar de sua graça? – indaguei tranquilamente, contudo minha atenção estava voltada para o fogo o qual trazia-me vivas lembranças do calor que o misterioso Sir Edward.

Jasper sentou-se frente a mim e me fitou intensamente, seu olhar queimou meu corpo, desconfortando-me contudo preferi aguardar paciente Jasper se ver pronto para responder, ato que não demorou muito mais. – Aquele cavalheiro que valsou com a senhorita... – estremeci com o tom cauteloso do conselheiro, ao que tudo indicava, seu extinto protetor para comigo estava atuando firmemente. Ele pareceu perceber minha tensão e cortou seu pensamento pela metade, nossos olhares se encontraram, supliquei calada que trocássemos o tema, contudo tal pedido apenas acelerou o auge da discussão. – A princesa o conhece?

Suspirei com pesar, minhas mãos seguraram com força o tecido protegendo minhas pernas. – Não. – Meu tom foi firme, contudo não deselegante ou arrogante. – Nunca havia visto-o antes.

Jasper continuou a buscar dentro de meus olhos a veracidade em minhas palavras, seus lábios fecharam-se em uma fina linha. A tensão ocupou todo o ambiente, não estava disposta a ceder, Jasper parecia compartilhar da minha idéia. – A princesa pareceu apreciar a companhia do cavalheiro em questão. – prosseguiu ele por fim.

Dei os ombros, fingindo desinteresse, voltei meu olhar para as chamas não mais tão calorosas. – A companhia de Sir Edward se fez agradável. – concordei mantendo meu tom neutro, muito embora meu ser clamava para que eu expressasse meus reais sentimentos.

-Sir Edward...? – repetiu o conselheiro, a curiosidade borbulhando em seus olhos, o sorriso ameaçando surgir em sua face. Meu corpo endureceu, não intencionava demonstrar interesse para com Sir Edward, Jasper poderia não compreender, diante de tal descuido preferi não tornar a falar, permitindo que o silêncio entre nós se instalasse a cada instante mais convidativo a quebrá-lo. – Bom, receio dizer nunca antes tê-lo visto em nossos bailes.

Dei de ombros. – O cavalheiro não se mostrou muito inclinado aos desfrutes que o reino oferece. – concordei sem conseguir esconder minha frustração, eu não conhecia nada sobre Edward.

-Tão pouco conhece-o mais que eu, não estou certo Princesa? – o divertimento de Jasper fez com que o sentimento de frustração crescesse dentro de mim, meu corpo soltou-se e minhas mãos massagearam minhas têmporas, devolvendo como resposta apenas uma negação rápida com a cabeça.

O sorriso de Jasper aprofundou-se. – Não posso dizer que não me alegra saber que finalmente minha princesa demonstrou algum interesse em particular por alguém, contudo não posso alegar que a preocupação pelo obscuro conhecimento pelo cavalheiro em questão. – Jasper tomou minha mão e apertou-a com delicadeza. – Temo por ti, princesa.

Sorri com graça e acariciei a mão do conselheiro. – Aprecio sua proteção, contudo, receio que seus temores sejam levianos, Sir Edward é um perfeito cavalheiro e se mostrou um homem honrado, não há o que temer. – Nunca antes me senti tão confiante, meu coração aquecia-se ao simples som daquele nome tão marcante, meu espírito se encontrava em jubilo, e eu compreendi que algo em mim mudará e jamais seria o mesmo.

-Rogo aos Deuses para que minha princesa esteja certa. – Jasper sorriu e se levantou, imitei o ato. – Temo já ter tomado muito do seu tempo, Princesa, vou deixá-la descansar. – assenti e acompanhei-o até a porta. – Que os Deuses estejam contigo, minha princesa.

Toquei a face do conselheiro com ternura e abençoei-o. – E contigo também, meu irmão. – Sorri, Jasper pegou minha mão e levou aos lábios, beijando-a.

-Tenha uma boa noite, princesa. – despediu-se Jasper e se retirou, deixando-me confiante que ele estaria atento, investigaria de perto meu misterioso "acompanhante" dessa noite. Estremeci só de pensar o que poderia estar reservado pelo destino, Jasper estaria atento a qualquer movimento de Edward, se existisse algo desagradável no passado do cavalheiro em questão, ele descobriria.

**POV Narrador **

O príncipe de Volterra retornou o mais rápido possível para suas terras, seu corpo inteiro protestava após ter ultrapassado severamente seus atuais limites físicos. Somente agora, podia perceber sua roupa manchada de sangue em alguns pontos, talvez todas aquelas reverencias bruscas tivessem rasgado sem piedade os curativos, mas ele não se importava, estava satisfeito, sorridente, havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida.

Cauteloso para não ser visto por ninguém, o príncipe adentrou novamente nas dependências de seu castelo e, pelas sombras, conseguiu adentrar em seus aposentos sem ser visto, contudo, bastou mais alguns passos para a fraqueza começar a verdadeiramente, machucar-lhe.

**POV Edward**

Eu estava em estado de graça, nunca antes pensei poder existir criatura tão bela quanto a princesa de Wyllan, a dama em questão era um anjo, delicado e frágil, como poderia eu vê-la como um inimigo? Os Deuses castigariam qualquer um que ameaçasse romper com a linha de graça e pureza que a dama exalava. Ela era filha de Zeus, amante do Deus mais puro, reflexo da deusa mais grandiosa... Zeus mandara sua maior criação para o mundo dos humanos.

Isabella Swan já era dona de cada um dos meus pensamentos, cada um dos meus sentimentos, ela me tinha por inteiro, eu a queria, queria poder ser tudo para ela, queria poder ser um Deus, um verdadeiro Deus, para quem sabe assim poder ser merecedor de tamanha perfeição. Nunca me senti tão imperfeito, nunca me senti tão indigno de algo como agora. A princesa de Wyllan merecia mais do que qualquer um pudesse um dia lhe oferecer, mas eu queria lutar, queria tentar, mesmo sabendo o quão ganancioso isso era, eu queria poder ser o agraciado a tomá-la como esposa.

Meus lábios sorriram enquanto eu me aproximava sorrateiramente de meu quarto, a imagem divina da princesa de Wyllan não escapava-me a mente um único segundo, a distancia já se fazia muito grande entre nós, a saudade já parecia sugar todas as minhas forças, minha alma se via acorrentada, contudo... – fui me aproximando de meus aposentos.

Eu não podia tê-la... – adentrei em meu quarto. – Isabella Swan era proibida para mim... – senti o gosto amargo do desespero correndo em minhas veias, o mundo não era justo. Meu peito doeu como nunca antes doera, minhas pernas fraquejaram e cederam, inicialmente me fazendo cair de joelhos. – Ela era a princesa de Wyllan, o reino inimigo. – senti minha visão turvar-se o chão a se aproximar... Minha vida nunca mais gozaria da paz, uma vez que eu saiba que teria que matá-la. – Meu mundo se escureceu e a inconsciência me envolveu, deixando-me a desejar que eu nunca regrasse...

Eu estava perdido.


	6. Me ajudem!

Gente, sei que vocês estavam esperando capítulos mas isso é muito importante pra mim.

Por favor, curtam e votem na minha foto no face.

outbackbrasil?sk=app_450106295046295&app_data=show_photo_1344

Preciso muito ganhar essa viagem, vou me casar e não tenho muito dinheiro pra lua de mel, me ajudem a ter a lua de mel dos meus sonhos por favor...

Divulguem a todos os seus amigos e conhecidos, me ajudem a ganhar essa viagem por favor!

Se eu ganhar prometo postar três capítulos seguidinhos de cada fic!

Me ajudem a realizar meu sonho por favor!

Obrigada de verdade!


End file.
